


That's Our Girl.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [13]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Badass Jessica Cruz, Dorks, Ficlet, Puns & Word Play, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Jess gets captured, has a pretty good time annoying guards + her family making puns and trying to support her.
Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457
Kudos: 8





	That's Our Girl.

  
The girl was staring at Xiya The Brute while tugging at the power surpressing cuffs, the human girl frowned before cursing in English and looking up to Xiya who tilted her head with a smug smile at the girl.

'Well, it seems you're out of charge...honey' Xiya purred and the girl clenched her fists, the dead ring flashed in the lights.

'You shouldn't cheer too early, hun' the human girl then said, her voice sounding weak and defiant. 'You know what they say about humans, hmmm?'.

'You are not the pretty one, he scared the living shit out of all of us and you do. Not. Scare. Me' Xiya hissed and pointed at the human girl.

The girl smirked at Xiya and her eyes twinkled mischievous.

'Ah, you've met my colleague' she dryly concluded. 'He can be an scary badass, but can also be a crazy, reckless dumbass'.

Xiya felt an shiver running down her spine and she ran nervously her upper-right hand through her short hair. 

'I am not afraid of your friend, honey' Xiya purred and the girl sighed loud and dramatically. 'He or you won't kill me'. 

The girl smirked and raised her eyebrow challenging Xiya, probably a quirk she got from her older colleague. 

'You sure?' she asked with a smile at Xiya and tilted her head, while making eye contact with Xiya. 

'No?' she continued and a silence fell aside from Xiya's snort. 

She twirled an strand of dark hair around her gloved fingers and crossed her legs before remarking: 'Well, now that's a shame'. 

'You can keep up that façade, but they won't find you. They don't know where we are, honey' Xiya snapped, while her three hearts hammered in her chest. 'Even with all those other humans and their friends, girl'. 

'Yeah?' the Lantern asked, smiling at Xiya. 'We don't always need the help of an Kryptonians, a bat or an Amazon to do our damn job, you underestimate us'. 

At those exact words, an explosion shook the underground facility and Xiya heard screaming and the too familiar sounds of a firefight between two forces. 

Then she saw the girl running past her and Xiya realized that the glowsticks had hit their power generators. She chased the human girl through the dark hallways and slipped to a stop when she saw the girl. 

She was standing, talking to a trio unknown (definitely) humans, before doing an secret handshake thingy with the three of them, recharging and the whole hallway bathed in green light. 

'Well, it seems you are out of moves, "honey" the girl said.'And I am out of fucks to give'. 

Her three colleagues exchanged looks and all of them let out a soft "oooooooh".

Then she high-fived her three colleagues and Xiya really did not want to know what she just witnessed. She recognized the one from she was very sure that he died, the guy who walked around with a gun for a while and the dreamy one. 

'Looks like she's seeing a ghost' the gun bearing guy pointed out and a silence fell before the girl shook her head with groan. 

'Simon...I beg you.' the girl muttered. 

'I can honestly tell you that nothing *phases* me anymore' the brunet said with a shrug and a smirk.

'Hal no'. 

'What? It was a giveaway'. 

'Jess doesn't have the *spirit* for this' the last one said and the group bursted out in hysterical giggling. 

'Kyle , shut the fuck up' Jess said, before doubling over in a fit of laughter. 'How are we even friends?'.

'All jokes aside, Xiya "The Brute" you're under arrest for murder, abuse, slavery and more.. All *you* say, can be used against you' Jess said, glaring at the sniggering group of Gl's. 


End file.
